


Say Anything

by philiphamilton (orphan_account)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, cis ernst, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/philiphamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm touching myself," he said, bluntly. "or would you like specifics?"</p><p>in a rare moment of boldness, ernst replied with a, "why not?"</p><p>originally by ao3 user philiphamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> i totally named this because say anything's song "wow, i can get sexual too" inspired me to write this.  
> also, this is my first published nsfw fic. :-) nice

history book? check. notes? check. snack? check.

ernst was planning on cramming the entire night for an exam he had in the morning. he wasn't amazing at academics, so, he knew if he were to get a decent grade on this exam, he had to study long and hard.

it didn't help that history was his worst subject, aside from math. he found it so hard to stay awake and focused in class, especially since his seat partner was so hot. he'd much rather focus on hanschen rilow than the cold war.

ernst had all of his studying supplies out and here he was thinking about his seat partner. so typical. as he was zoning out, his dad poked his head through the doorway.

"ernst," he began. ernst's head shot up and looked at his father, blushing from his thoughts and embarrassment that he caught ernst zoning out when he was supposed to be studying. "how's that studying going?"

"uh, it's going well!" ernst cracked a smile.

"well, alright. make sure to not stay up too late, okay? goodnight."

he waved to his dad as he left. 

okay, ernst thought. time to be serious and really study. he would get absolutely nowhere if he sat in his bed thinking of hanschen all night. 

a few hours passed and ernst checked the time on his phone. it was nearly two in the morning. he groaned and set his things on the floor. it was way too late to continue studying, and his father did tell him not to stay up too late. 

ernst slipped out of his pants, leaving him just in a shirt and boxers. he crawled into bed and scrolled through his news feed. he wasn't extremely tired, so he decided he would just mess around on his phone until he got sleepy enough.

suddenly, his phone began ringing. ernst thought it was odd, considering how late it was. he answered nevertheless.

"hello?"

the person on the other line giggled before responding. "hey ernst," ernst could recognize that voice anywhere. hanschen rilow. 

"hanschen? how did you get my number?"

"i may or may not have gotten it from wendla bergmann," his words were slurring and it was evident that he was drunk. "spoiler alert: i did." 

ernst sighed. "why are you drunk on a school night?"

"why aren't you?"

"one, i don't drink. two, i asked you the question first."

hanschen didn't reply and his end of the line got quieter. 

"hanschen?" ernst asked cautiously.

the line was still quiet after a bit, but he didn't want to leave hanschen because he was drunk and ernst was worried about him.

without warning, ernst heard quiet moans. he couldn't believe what he was hearing. he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. he wasn't. his face flushed with embarrassment. ernst could feel himself getting hard.

"hanschen?" he managed to squeak out.

"yeah?" 

"are you, uh, alright over there?" 

hanschen chuckled. "i'm amazing, and yourself?"

"i'm.. fine," he breathed. ernst couldn't jump to conclusions, even though it was fairly obvious that hanschen was masturbating on the phone. "what is it, exactly, that you're doing?"

"i'm touching myself," he said, bluntly. "or would you like specifics?"

in a rare moment of boldness, ernst replied with a, "why not?"

"well, i'm rubbing my clit and thinking about you."

ernst gasped and felt his dick through his boxers. "what about me?"

"thinking about you, if you were to finger me. i've kind of always fantasized about that, you know," he chuckled. "you have such lovely hands and i wish that your hands were touching me instead of my own."

"fuck, hanschen," ernst began stroking himself, working from the base to the tip. "god, i wish i was touching you, too."

"ernst," hanschen moaned. "i need you so bad right now."

ernst was a bit shy about his moans, but gradually he got more and more vocal, bucking up into his hand. his long, drawn out moans contrasted with hanschen's whiny, shallow ones. his hands moved with grace and ease across his length. ernst pumped harder and faster nearing the edge.

"hanschen," he exhaled. "i'm going to-"

"come for me, ernst."

it wasn't long until ernst came with the blonde's name on his lips, white ribbons spilling out onto his shirt. hans was quick to follow. he lay there, breathing heavily with hanschen panting on the other line.

he regained composure and shed his cum stained clothes. ernst grabbed a new pair of boxers from his dresser and laid back into bed.

"hanschen..?"

he got no reply. instead, though, he did hear snores. he hung up and decided he would pretend like the last hour didn't happen.


End file.
